


Where His Books Are.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has always known that Severus Snape's heart lies wherever his books are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where His Books Are.

**Title:** **Where His Books Are.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **(**[ **IJ**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) **,**[ **DW**](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) **)** **prompt #245: Revelations.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter has always known that Severus Snape's heart lies wherever his books are.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=400&key=PEKELEKE153baa8da05c84ef40a58c4ee354b52c)**

 

**Where His Books Are.  
**

Harry left his bedroom still half-asleep and in desperate need of coffee.  He rushed towards the kitchen only to freeze halfway-through when he spotted the book.

There, sitting atop his sofa, was the novel Severus was currently reading.  He'd seen him with it enough times to recognize it instantly.  What he couldn't understand was why he'd left it behind.

“Severus?”  He called out and his heart pounded with hope as revelation struck him when his lover failed to answer:  “You left your book here when you never, ever, leave them anywhere but home...  OMG!, Severus, you're finally ready for _— more_.”


End file.
